Let Nii-san Do It For You, Otouto
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Sasuke mimpi basah - Itachi? Tentu saja ia 'menolong' adik satu-satu kesayangannya itu. PWP. GAK ADA PLOT SAMA SEKALI ALIAS FULL SMUT. Fic terakhir, please read my Author Note. I don't make any money from this fiction. Enjoy!


**"** **Let Nii-san Do It For You, Otouto"**

 **.**

 **Story by : Artemis Templar**

 **.**

 **Contains : SMUT, SMUT, and SMUT *lol* (I don't see any plot here, anyway)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

-spat-

Spontan Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat sosok si sulung berada tepat di atas wajahnya. Wajahnya khawatir, alisnya mengeryit sedikit tajam. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Nii-san?"

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Mimpi buruk? Kau mengerang dan sepertinya sangat tersiksa dalam tidurmu, makanya aku membangunkanmu..."

Hening sejenak, Sasuke hanya terdiam saat mendengar kata mimpi dari mulut Itachi. Ya, Sasuke bermimpi buruk. Sangat buruk hingga terlalu buruk juga untuk diceritakan. Wajahnya merona merah dan ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

"Ti—tidak... Aku tak mimpi buruk... Aku tak ingat..." Elak Sasuke sambil sedikit mendorong dada Itachi dengan tangannya.

Alis Itachi semakin mengerut melihat adiknya jelas-jelas menghindar darinya dan berbohong, ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke, memastikan bahwa adiknya ini 'tidak sakit' . Bahkan keningnya basah dengan keringat, Itachi sedikit panik juga.

"Tidak demam sih..." Dengus Itachi setengah lega setengah khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa, kau saja yang berlebihan, kuso aniki..." Gerutu Sasuke sambil memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

Akhirnya si sulung hanya diam, namun matanya masih menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang cukup jelas, Itachi memang selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut adiknya, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah penyakitnya dan Itachi sudah mustahil untuk bisa sembuh. Tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia pun beranjak dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping si bungsu.

Ia menarik kembali selimut bagiannya, karena bagian Sasuke dipegang sendiri oleh si empunya yang seolah tak mau terlepas. Mereka memang tidur satu selimut, tapi beberapa malam ini, Sasuke seperti ingin memisahkan diri dan membuat pembatas, Itachi bahkan tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba adiknya berubah.

"Kemari, Sasuke... Mendekatlah, agar tak mimpi buruk lagi..." Ucap Itachi sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke, sedikit merengkuh punggung si bungsu agar ia juga merapat.

"Mnh... Ngh... Jangan..." Protes Sasuke yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba remaja ini langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Mata Itachi sedikit membesar mendegar suara Sasuke menolaknya barusan. Ya maksudnya, cara menolaknya itu sedikit—berbeda. Ia diam tak menghiraukan suara Sasuke barusan dan tetap membaringkan tubuhnya miring menghadap adiknya, ia juga sedikit menarik bahu Sasuke agar ia memiringkan tubuhnya.

Saat itulah—saat tubuh Sasuke sudah berdempetan dengannyalah, Itachi menyadari sesuatu yang menempel di pahanya. Ada sesuatu yang tegang menekan pahanya. Ia melirik Sasuke, masih diam tanpa bicara atau bertanya apapun. Yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sinar bulan yang menembus ke jendela kamar mereka cukup menerangi wajah Sasuke yang—merona merah.

"Me—menjauh... Dariku... Nii-san... Aku tak mau tidur begini..." Lagi-lagi Sasuke protes, namun kali ini protesnya terkesan mengerang dengan amat memelas.

"Sasuke... Kau... Katakan padaku, kau mimpi apa?" Akhirnya Itachi bertanya.

Si bungsu terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sedikit gemetar dan keringat mulai muncul lagi di kening dan pelipisnya. Entah anak ini ketakutan atau apa, tapi Itachi ingin tahu, walaupun sekian persennya Itachi sudah bisa menebaknya, tapi ia ingin Sasuke sendiri yang menjawabnya.

"Aku tak kan marah, coba katakan... Kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada bicara yang lebih lembut sambil membelai rambut adiknya dengan sayang, mencoba menenangkannya.

Masih diam, Sasuke malah mencengkeram piyama kakaknya, jemarinya bergetar dan Itachi merasakan adiknya bernafas dengan berat, atau malah mungkin terisak? Itachi mendekap adiknya ke dadanya, menunggunya sampai Sasuke siap untuk bicara, selama itu juga, si sulung mengelus kepala dan punggung Sasuke dengan sentuhan yang menenangkan.

"A—Aku mimpi aneh... Nii-san... Tentangmu..."

Itachi sedikit terkejut namun belaiannya tak dihentikan, ia tetap menunggu.

"Kau menyentuhku, memelukku... Menyentuhku di bagian pribadiku..." Lanjut Sasuke.

Kali ini Itachi menghentikan belaiannya dan sedikit melepas dekapannya, memandang wajah remaja di depannya ini dengan cukup intens, wajah Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menangis, begitu polos dan suci, ia kebingungan.

"Lanjutkan... Ceritakan semua..."

"Kau menciumku juga, Nii-san bodoh... Aku benci padamu, kau membuatku jadi aneh... Dan sekarang aku juga merasa aneh..." Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi dan tangannya memukul pelan dada sang kakak.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar cerita Sasuke. Itachi sudah menduganya, adiknya ini pasti mengalami 'mimpi basah'. Jantungnya berdebar, dan wajahnya ikut merasa panas, mungkin rona merah juga sudah menghiasi wajah Itachi. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, setiap laki-laki pasti akan mengalami masa ini, yang jadi masalah, adiknya ini sama sekali belum mengerti tentang hal-hal yang berbau seksual secara eksplisit. Masturbasi contohnya, apa kabar untuk Sasuke?

"Jadi karena itu kau jadi menghindariku belakangan ini?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara yang seperti tercekat.

Si bungsu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Itachi dan mengangguk, terlihat disana, ia menekuk dan menutup kakinya rapat-rapat, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itachi menelan ludahnya, dengan tangan yang terasa begitu kaku, Itachi menggegap lengan atas Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Aku... Akan mengajarimu mengatasi rasa aneh yang sedang menyerangmu saat ini..." Hanya itu yang bisa Itachi katakan pada Sasuke. "Duduklah, dan menyenderlah ke dadaku, Sasuke..."

Si Raven memandang Itachi dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, namun yang ia percaya memang hanya Itachi, tak ada yang lain, dan kakaknya ini memang selalu punya cara, ia pun mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya duduk membelakangi Itachi dan menyender di dadanya.

"Sasuke... Mimpi yang kau alami itu adalah normal, aku juga mengalaminya dulu... Jadi jangan takut, dan jangan khawatir..." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, dimana ia sendiri antara yakin dan tidak.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia juga tak menolak saat Itachi mulai menekuk kakinya ke atas dan melebarkannya. Ia hanya mendongak ke arah kakaknya, memandangnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan mulut yang terbuka, karena nafasnya masih sedikit terengah dan terisak.

"Nii-san..."

Itachi menoleh ke bawah, memandang wajah manis adiknya, pikiran Itachi tentu saja sudah kotor, ia masih normal. Perlahan ia menangkup pipi Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke dengan hati-hati, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"Shussh... Tenanglah, aku di sini... Aku tak kan marah, aku tak kan tertawa, aku akan membantumu..."

Sasuke menggumam pelan dalam ciuman Itachi, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai tertahan. Ia membiarkan Itachi menjilati dan menghisap bibirnya. Itachi sendiri mulai menikmati manisnya dan betapa menggemaskannya daging kenyal bibir Sasuke. Sementara tangannya merayap ke bawah, menyentuh gundukan di selangkangan adiknya yang masih tertutup celana piyama.

"Kau merasa aneh di sini kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat ia melepas ciumannya.

Si bungsu tersentak dan spontan menutup kakinya menjepit tangan Itachi yang sedang berada di bagian pribadinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tak berdaya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan 'aku butuh kau untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh disitu, nii-san'. Tapi, tetap saja berakhir dengan Sasuke yang diam dan anggukan kecil—itu sudah kemajuan pesat.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sedikit berat, ia juga sedang dalam masa merilekskan pikirannya. Entah mengapa, ia begitu ingin menyerang adiknya, ingin ia memanfaatkan kondisi adiknya yang sedang labil ini. Tapi, tak boleh, tidak untuk saat ini, mereka saudara, itu poin pentingnya. Tapi, bukankah menciumnya sedalam tadi juga terlarang? Itachi mendadak merasa pusing dan frustrasi.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu..."

Kemudian, Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke, mengangkatnya lalu menaruhnya di penisnya yang masih terbungkus piyama tersebut, tak mempedulikan erangan dan protes malu Sasuke, Itachi mulai menggerakkan tangan Sasuke hingga telapak tangan si bungsu itu menggesek penisnya sendiri.

"N—Nii-san... Nii-san..."

"Ya... Tak apa... Keluarkan suaramu, tak ada siapapun disini..."

Sasuke mulai menggeliat gelisah, kakinya melebar dan sedikit menendang-nendang sprai tempat tidur, kepalanya pun menggeleng-geleng di dada Itachi. Rasanya nikmat, tapi kurang, Sasuke butuh yang lebih. Ia merengek dan merintih, meminta pada Itachi agar memberikannya—mengajarkannya lebih.

"Kalau kau ingin lebih, lepaskan celanamu, jangan malu... Aku kakakmu... Kau memiliki segala hak atasku..." Bisik Itachi sambil mengecup kening Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya.

Demi menenangkan adiknya, Itachi menghujani wajah adiknya dengan ciuman-ciuman sayang, memberi Sasuke ruang dan waktu untuk melepas celananya sendiri. Entah, kapan terakhir Itachi melihat adiknya ini telanjang, dan ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu momen seperti ini.

"I—ini memalukan, nii-san..." Rengek Sasuke malu sambil meremas baju Itachi saat ia selesai melepas celananya.

Terlihat di sana, penis Sasuke berdiri dengan tegak, berkedut-kedut hingga di ujung kepala penisnya terlihat gumpalan cairan bening yang merupakan cairan pre-cumnya. Itachi terhenyak, tubuhnya seketika merasa panas dan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya, oh betapa ia ingin menyentuh adiknya—bercinta dengan adiknya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Itachi kembali pada kesadarannya, ia berdehem pelan lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Namun, kali ini Itachi membimbing tangan adiknya untuk menggenggam penisnya sendiri, dengan lihai Itachi mengajarkan jemari Sasuke untuk menggenggam penisnya dengan nyaman, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menggerakkannya naik-turun—gerakan mengocok.

"Mh... Nnh... Nii-san... Kenapa? Ah... Jangan..."

Itachi hanya diam dan terus membantu Sasuke mengocok penisnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menggelinjang, sesekali Sasuke menghempaskan kepalanya ke dada Itachi. Si sulung ini sudah menyadari bahwa adiknya mulai berinisiatif menggerakkan tangannya sendiri, mengikuti instingnya mencari kenikmatan. Itachi pun melepasnya, membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya sendiri.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Jangan lepaskan tanganku... Aku malu kalau sendiri..."

"Shuush... Kau tidak sendiri, lihat aku tak meninggalkanmu, aku memperhatikanmu... Tak apa, carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri, aku akan membantumu untuk hal lain..."

Tangan Itachi melepas kancing piyama Sasuke satu persatu dengan mata yang tetap ke bagian bawah Sasuke. Memperhatikan bagaimana adiknya yang sudah terbiasa memainkan penisnya sendiri, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Setelah piyama Sasuke terlepas dan dadanya terekspos jelas, Itachi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas dada Sasuke, dimana jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan-kirinya mencubit, menggelitik, memilin seduktif puting susu Sasuke. Wajahnya pun dirundukkannya, menciumi, menjilat, sedikit menghisap dan menggigit pelan leher lembut adiknya.

"Sasuke... Manis sekali..."

"Nn... Hhhh... Ah... Nii-san... Aku... Rasanya... Aneh... Sakit..."

Itachi tahu apa yang sedang dialami adiknya, ia sedang mendekati klimaksnya, klimaks pertamanya. Ah, pemandangan yang sangat indah, begitu merangsang dan menggoda. Tak banyak bicara, Itachi menghentikan permainannya di dada Sasuke, dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lipatan bawah lutut Sasuke, melebarkannya dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke belakang, menjadikan posisi Sasuke saat ini mengangkang dengan begitu lebar.

"Keluarkan... Kau akan klimaks, Sasuke... Jangan ditahan... Keluarkan..."

Kocokan tangan Sasuke di penisnya sendiri semakin intens, ia menggeliat liar, menggelinjang menahan nikmat, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kedua kakinya di tawan oleh tangan sang kakak.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Ahh... Nii-saann... Aaaarghh!" Tanpa terkendali, Sasuke menjerit dengan pantatnya yang sedikit terangkat spontan akibat orgasme yang menyerangnya.

Itachi menahan nafasnya, tubuhnya merinding dan sedikit gemetar menahan gejolak birahi yang kini ganti menderanya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke yang seperti ini—begitu nakal dan menggoda, hingga membuat Itachi kehilangan naluri seorang kakak dan nalurinya sebagai laki-lakilah yang mendominasinya sekarang.

Ia membaringkan Sasuke yang masih lemas kembali ke tempat tidur, membiarkannya rileks dan memberikannya ciuman-ciuman sayang di wajahnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, saat bibir Itachi akan menyisakan bibir Sasuke, si bungsu malah melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Itachi, seolah memintanya untuk jangan mengabaikan bibirnya. Ia masih ingin disentuh oleh kakaknya.

"Nii-san... Belum cukup... Di mimpiku... Kau juga melakukan yang lain..." Rintih Sasuke dalam keadaan memeluk leher Itachi.

Uchiha sulung ini terdiam memandang adiknya yang begitu memelas, hatinya merutuk betapa manis dan menggodanya adik satu-satu miliknya ini. Kalau begini terus, Itachi bisa lepas kendali dan hal yang tak diinginkan bisa terjadi. Belum selesai Itachi bernegosiasi dengan nafsu dan logikanya, ia mendapati tangan Sasuke melepas rangkulannya dan berlari ke bawah, ke bagian selangkangannya.

"Di dalam mimpiku, kau membuka celanamu, aku melihat penismu juga, nii-san..." Lanjutnya dengan suara malu-malu dan memanja, namun tangannya meraba penis Itachi yang sejak tadi sudah menegang akibat pengalaman erotis yang baru saja dikiranya akan berakhir. "Dan, kalau tak salah ingat, kau memasukkan penismu ke dalam pantatku... Tapi aku tak ingat bagaimana rasanya... Mimpi tak ada rasa..."

Anak manja ini, benar-benar sialan. Iman Itachi runtuh saat itu juga, dan segera menciumi adiknya dengan ganas. Dilahapnya bibir manis yang sejak tadi memelas, mengerang, merintih dan melenguhkan namanya, dihisapnya gemas hingga akhirnya Itachi meneroboskan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat mulut adiknya ini.

"Mmph... Hammph... Mmmnh..." Sasuke gelagapan sendiri menghadapi serangan Itachi di mulutnya.

Jilatan Itachi semakin liar, lidahnya membelit lidah Sasuke, menghisap saliva manis milik adiknya. Telaga madu Sasuke hanya miliknya, hanya Itachi yang boleh mereguk madu manis Sasuke. Tangannya membelai rambut adiknya dengan sayang, membiarkan Sasuke 'bermain' dengan penisnya di bawah sana.

Tak apa! Sasuke sudah dewasa! Dia sudah seharusnya tahu dan memiliki pengalaman bercinta—mungkin. Itachi sendiri sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, entah sejak kapan perasaan sayangnya pada Sasuke kian tumbuh dan semakin lama ia semakin tak bisa menolaknya, dalam aspek apapun. Dan kali ini dalam aspek seksual, Itachi tak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada si bungsu kesayangannya ini.

"Sasuke... Pertama kau harus tahu bahwa ini rasanya akan sakit, terlebih kau masih perawan..." Ucap Itachi saat ia melepas ciumannya, dipandangnya Sasuke dengan intens, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari adiknya. "Kedua, kau harus tahu bahwa ini hal yang terlarang, dimana kita adalah saudara kandung dan kalau kau tak merahasiakannya, kita akan dipisahkan..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandang Itachi dengan tatapan polos, antara mengerti dan tidak, antara ingin dan takut. Masih dengan nafasnya yang terengah pasca ciuman mereka tadi, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Diangkatnya tangan yang sedang meraba penis kakaknya barusan dan meraba bibir Itachi dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku... Tak masalah, asalkan melakukannya denganmu, nii-san... Dan aku tak kan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun... Aku tak mau terpisah darimu..." Bisiknya.

Itachi mendengus berat, antara lega dan juga frustrasi. Ia tersenyum lembut dan hangat seperti biasanya—dan hanya diberikan untuk sang kesayangannya. Dikecupnya jari Sasuke yang sedang meraba bibirnya, lalu mengecup kening dan bibirnya, ah betapa ia menyayangi pangeran kecil ini.

"Kalau begitu... Aku akan membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan..." Jawab Itachi.

Kemudian, ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa lepaskan celanaku jika ingin melihat apa yang kau impikan, otouto..."

Rona merah Sasuke berubah menjadi warna merah yang pekat saat ia mendengar kata-kata sang kakak. Ini pertama kalinya dan ia sudah dihadapkan oleh tantangan semacam itu. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Ia penasaran, ia ingin kakaknya. Hanya dengan Itachi, Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan perasaannya, menyampaikan keinginannya, dan hanya Itachi yang bisa mengerti dan selalu mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Si bungsu mengangguk dan ia bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia melihat gundukan besar menyembul di celana piyama Itachi, secara insting tangannya langsung lari kesana dan membelainya. Di dalam celana saja sebesar ini, bagaimana jika dibebaskan? Perlahan ia menurunkan celana piyama sang kakak berikut celana dalamnya.

Penis yang besar dan panjang terpampang jelas disana. Mungkin karena kakaknya ini memang sudah dewasa dan matang. Dua puluh satu tahun, yah cukup dewasa. Mulut Sasuke sedikit merekah antara takjub, takut dan malu. Ia melihat kemaluan kakaknya dan mereka berdua laki-laki. Rambut ikal namun halus menghiasi bagian pubis Itachi, membuat ia semakin seksi, ingin sekali Sasuke menenggelamkan hidungnya di hutan lebat itu, menikmati aroma kelaki-lakian kakaknya.

"Nii-san... Bolehkah...?"

Entahlah, Sasuke seperti tak bisa menahan air liurnya yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah menggenang menyaksikan pemandangan erotis di depannya. Segera ia merundukkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya, memasukkan batang penis yang gagah tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ini seperti yang diimpikannya. Mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ia bercumbu dengan kakaknya, ia mengecap rasa kelaki-lakian kakaknya, dan mungkin sebentar lagi keperawanannya akan diambil oleh kakaknya. Tak apa, Sasuke ingin Itachi yang mendapatkannya.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, entah sejak kapan Sasuke belajar hal seperti ini. Padahal ini pertama kalinya, ia hanya meniru apa yang dilakukan Itachi sebelumnya. Ia menikmati rasa asin dari precum si sulung. Ia menghirup aroma kejantanan Itachi yang menguar disana. Seketika Sasuke jatuh cinta pada kakak satu-satunya ini. Betapa ia ingin memiliki Itachi seutuhnya. Lupa bahwa mereka adalah adik kakak.

"Mgh... Sasuke..." Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nikmat yang seolah akan membakar dirinya hidup-hidup. Adiknya ini masih amatir, tapi entahlah anak ini belajar dari mana, mulutnya begitu pintar memanjakan penisnya. Luar biasa.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur bahkan sedikit digelengkan demi memberikan kenikmatan untuk kakaknya. Geraman Itachi barusan yang sedikit gemetar membuatnya semakin bersemangat, ia yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar dan ia berhasil membuat Itachi merasa nikmat.

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, jemarinya bermain dengan rambut kemaluan Itachi, membelai lipatan selangkangannya hingga ia menemukan dua bola kembar yang menggantung di bawah batang penis yang sedang ia hisap. Keinginannya untuk lebih banyak menyentuh Itachi semakin besar, kini jarinya bergerak meremas buah zakar sang kakak, dengan mulut dan lidahnya yang masih bergerak liar di penis si sulung. Air liurnya sudah meleleh dan membasahi sekujur bagian penis sang kakak, dari dasar hingga ke ujungnya, tentu saja bola kembar seksi milik Itachi juga sudah kuyup oleh saliva Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Aku dekat, aku akan keluar... Lepaskan..." Itachi masih berusaha untuk tidak mengerang keras.

Ia merasa penisnya begitu sakit dan berkedut hebat, ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi, adiknya terlalu pintar dan Itachi sedang dalam fase birahi yang amat tinggi. Berkali-kali Itachi menarik nafas panjang mencoba rileks dan tidak klimaks di dalam mulut Sasuke. Namun, permainan Sasuke terlalu—ah, Itachi tak kuat lagi.

"Tak apa, nii-san... Aku ingin kau memenuhi mulutku dengan benihmu..."

Mendadak saja, Sasuke merasa lapar dan ia membayangkan benih Itachi akan memenuhinya, mengenyangkannya. Cairan precumnya saja sudah begini kental dan gurih, bagaimana sari aslinya, spermanya, ah Sasuke tak sabar. Ia ingin Itachi segera memberinya 'makan'. Ia lapar. Karena tak sabar, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, lidahnya bergerak liar di dalam sana mengelilingi batang yang berkedut seksi tersebut, tangannya juga mulai bergerak seperti memerah susu di buah zakar Itachi.

"Hahh... Sasu... Ah! Agh!" Akhirnya lenguhan terlepas juga dari mulut Itachi yang bersamaan dengan itu, ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya spontan. Ia klimaks di dalam mulut adiknya, bisa ia rasakan cairannya menembak keluar dari penisnya. Nikmat sekali.

Sasuke sendiri sejenak terbelalak merasakan cairan yang begitu kental dan hangat, terasa asin dan sedikit pahit menabrak tenggorokannya. Oh, ini benih Itachi. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya kembali, menarik nafas panjang dan merilekskan otot tenggorokannya, sperma Itachi begitu banyak, begitu sehat, dan kini tengah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Perlahan ia mulai menelan cairan surga kakaknya, sama sekali tidak buruk, yah—karena Sasuke sedang dimabuk cinta pada saudara kandungnya ini.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, penis Itachi melemas dan kedutannya berkurang, juga sudah tak menyemprotkan benihnya lagi. Sasuke melepaskannya dan meninggalkan ciuman nakal di ujung kepala penis Itachi sebelum kemudian ia kembali naik ke arah Itachi dan bermanja di dadanya.

"Nii-san, masih belum cukup... Entahlah aku merasa kosong, aku ingin sesuatu memenuhi bagian bawahku..." Rengek Sasuke sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar memanja. "Buatlah mimpiku jadi nyata, nii-san..."

Manis sekali, manja, menggoda. Itachi tak memiliki iman dewa, ia manusia normal biasa. Adiknya yang bagaikan bom waktu ini membuat Itachi lumpuh dan tak berdaya melawannya. Entahlah, entah sejak kapan Itachi memiliki perasaan lebih pada adiknya, bahkan sampai saat ini pun rasanya Itachi masih dalam garis normal menyayangi adiknya. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak menghardik adiknya yang sudah keterlaluan ini malah menyambutnya?

"Tentu Sasuke, apapun untuk adik kesayanganku..."—itulah jawaban Itachi.

Kemudian ia membaringkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur dan menciuminya dengan mesra. Tangannya melebarkan kaki adiknya dan mengelus paha mulusnya dengan sensual, penis adiknya masih lemas pasca orgasme tadi dan Itachi hanya membelainya dengan sayang. Lidahnya menjelajah isi rongga mulut Sasuke dan tentu saja si bungsu membalasnya dengan gaya ciuman 'sok polos' dan lebih mengedepankan suara-suara rintihan erotis.

Selanjutnya, jari Itachi turun ke bawah, melewati buah pelir Sasuke dan mengelus perineum si bungsu, bisa ia rasakan sesuatu berkedut di bawah sana, apa lagi kalau bukan lubang anus Sasuke yang masih perawan. Bermaksud sedikit menggodanya, Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan pintu masuk lubang perawan itu, tak mendorongnya, hanya diletakkan disana, merasakan bagaimana lubang itu mengembang dan menguncup secara berirama, seolah mengundang jari Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"N—nii-san, jangan menggodaku, masukkan jarimu..." Pinta Sasuke yang kini semakin melebarkan kakinya.

Itachi hanya mendengus geli mendengar suara manja adiknya. Ia mengangkat jarinya dari sana dan menjilatnya, melumasi jarinya dengan air liurnya, lalu kembali meluncur ke pantat si bungsu. Perlahan Itachi memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri merasakan sensasi sempit dan panas di sana.

"Sasuke, rileks..." Bisik Itachi yang menyadari bahwa adiknya ini tegang.

Jelas, Sasuke menegang. Ini pertama kalinya dan jauh di luar ekspektasinya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil meremas bantal di bawah kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, rasanya aneh, sedikit sakit, ia merasa tak biasa.

"Nh... Ngh... Mnh... Nii-san... Kh... A-aku..." Rintihnya tertahan.

Itachi hanya memandangnya khawatir tapi ia tak menghentikannya, mau bagaimana lagi memang harus begini. Ia masih memasukkan jarinya ke lubang perawan adiknya, seraya menciumi wajah Sasuke dengan sayang. Sambil menunggu adiknya rileks, Itachi menggerakkannya keluar masuk dengan amat hati-hati.

"Aku akan memasukkan jari kedua, Sasuke... Rileks, mungkin akan sedikit lebih sakit..."

Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit takut, tapi mengingat yang melakukannya ini adalah Itachi dan ia tak yakin kalau yang lain yang melakukannya, pasti tak kan selembut ini. Sasuke tahu kakaknya selalu memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh sayang. Ia percaya Itachi. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan merangkul Itachi agar kembali menciumnya dengan mesra.

Setelah memenuhi keinginan adiknya, sambil mengulum mulut panas, basah dan manis itu, Itachi mulai menambahkan satu jarinya lagi ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Bisa dirasakan oleh Itachi Sasuke sedikit memberontak dalam ciumannya, mungin ia kaget dan ingin mengeluh, tapi segera oleh Itachi diredamnya dengan hisapan di lidah Sasuke yang semakin kuat.

"Ngng... Nghh... Mngng... Mhmpp... Nii-san... Nii-..."

Sakit, panas, dan sedikit perih. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika penis Itachi yang besar tadi masuk? Akan matikah Sasuke? Ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk rileks, menarik nafas panjang sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil memandang wajah tampan sang kakak, ia merasakan jari kakaknya bergerak memutar di dalam sana, meregangkan ototnya dan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

"NII-SAN!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan bokong yang terangkat dan tangan yang mencengkeram bahu Itachi dengan kuat.

Itachi tahu, ia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Sasuke, sedikit membengkak di dalam sana, mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang menggairahkan itu, Itachi kembali memijat titik itu lagi, diulangnya terus menerus sampai dilihatnya penis Sasuke kembali menegang dan melelehkan precum.

"Nii-san.. Ahnghh... Aku ingin milikmu... Aku ingin bersatu denganmu... Nii-san... Cintai aku..."

Ah, lihatlah polos sekali. Bahkan Sasuke kehilangan gengsinya saat ia sedang frutrasi. Ia penasaran dengan hal-hal dewasa, dan ia hanya bisa bersikap apa adanya, meminta apapun dan tak perlu menjaga gengsinya itu hanya pada Itachi. Tentu hal ini membuat Itachi senang. Bercinta dengan adik yang cantik dan manis seperti ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak mau.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Akan sakit, dan aku tak mau kau menyesal..." Itachi masih sempat memperingati sekaligus ingin memastikan.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan cepat, matanya terbuka memandang lurus Itachi dengan tatapan memelas, sedikit berkaca-kaca karena sudah tak kuat menahan gejolak ingin segera menjadi satu dengan kakak tercintanya. Mulutnya pun sedikit merekah dan sengaja ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri demi menggoda Itachi. Tangannya mencengkeram piyama Itachi dengan jari yang gemetar, bukan karena takut tapi karena sudah tak tahan dengan kebutuhannya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Cepatlah, nii-san... Kalau denganmu aku tak keberatan..." Pintanya lagi.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, anak ini sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Ya, maksudnya Sasuke kan laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi 'dominan' bagi wanita manapun yang menjadi kekasih atau istrinya. Namun, ia malah terkulai pasrah dan menawarkan dirinya pada sang kakakk untuk menjadi pengalaman pertamanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil sesuatu sebagai pelicin... Aku tak mungkin memasukimu tanpa sesuatu yang licin atau kau akan tersiksa..." Jawab Itachi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju meja dan lemarinya mencari lotion atau minyak apapun.

Si bungsu yang tak mengerti apa-apa, yang hanya berlaku sesuai insting hanya mengangguk dan mengatur nafasnya yang ia baru sadari sejak tadi terengah. Tubuhnya terasa panas, penisnya kembali menegang dan berkedut sementara anusnya sudah kembang-kuncup menunggu sesuatu yang besar memasukinya. Ia menunggu penis kakaknya.

"Cepatlah nii-san..." Panggilnya dengan suara yang merengek manja sambil menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah—melebarkannya seolah mengundang Itachi untuk segera 'datang'.

Sesuai permintaan si bungsu kesayangannya, Itachi kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol, sepertinya minyak, Sasuke tak peduli. Melihat Itachi kembali dan merangkak di atas tempat tidur menuju ke arahnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia semakin melebarkan kakinya dan menyambut kedatangan Itachi yang memposisikan dirinya sendiri di antara kedua paha Sasuke.

"Mnn... Nii-san... Kau keras... Kau besar... " Bisiknya panas sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Itachi, menariknya dan menciumi kakaknya dengan ganas.

Anak nakal ini cukup cepat belajar ternyata—batin Itachi merasa konyol karena telah meremehkan adiknya, ketika ia merasa adiknya itu begitu polos, suci, tanpa noda dan dosa, ternyata ia menyembunyikan setan mesum di dalam dirinya. Tak masalah, toh mereka saudara, mereka bebas mengutarakan apapun, berbagi apapun—mungkin. Yah, walaupun tentu saja untuk hal kotor seperti ini jelas bukan sepantasnya.

Itachi mengulum bibir Sasuke, menjilatinya dengan ganas dan menghisap bibir kenyal itu dengan lapar hingga sedikit memberikan bekas bengkak, sementara tangannya sibuk melumasi penisnya sendiri dengan lotion sekaligus permukaan lubang pantat Sasuke yang masih perawan. Ia masih khawatir akan menyakiti adiknya. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke.

"Akan sakit Sasuke, jangan tegang, rileks, aku akan menciumimu sebanyak yang kau butuhkan atau menyentuhmu di bagian manapun yang kau inginkan... Jangan mengejan..." Itachi memberikan instruksi. "Kalau kau menurut, sakitnya akan segera hilang..."

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari adiknya, Itachi menggenggam penisnya dan mengarahkan ke lubang perawan Sasuke. Matanya lurus memandang adiknya, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang akan datang dari pangeran kecil kesayangannya ini.

Perlahan, dengan amat hati-hati, Itachi mulai mendorong penisnya, ia menahan nafasnya dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya merasakan sensasi sempit dan panas juga licin di kepala penisnya saat berusaha menerobos masuk ke cincin bagian luar anus Sasuke. Itachi nyaris klimaks saat itu juga, namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap rileks dan membuang pikiran kotor yang berlalu lalang mengundangnya untuk menyerang adiknya dengan ganas.

"Sem... Pit... Sasu... Ke... " Erangnya tertahan sambil terus mendorong.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya, mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit dan ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk rileks. Sakit. Sakit. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, anusnya teregang paksa. Rasanya mulas, seperti ingin buang air besar, seperti ada yang ingin mendorong penis kakaknya keluar dari sana.

"S—sakit... Nii-san... Tak kan muat... Sakit... Kau... Ahng... Terlalu... Besar..." Rintih Sasuke dengan suara memelas menahan rasa sakit.

Itachi segera menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tak mendorong lagi, tapi juga tidak dikeluarkan, hanya menunggu Sasuke sampai selesai menyesuaikan diri, memberi waktu untuknya rileks. Uh, sempit sekali, ingin rasanya ia menerobos masuk dan mengocok isi dalam lubang Sasuke dengan ganas, tapi—yah, lihat saja anak manis itu malah mengerang kesakitan.

"Buka matamu, Sasuke... Lihat aku..." Bisik Itachi sedikit tertahan masih mengatur intonasinya agar tetap lembut, tak lupa tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang Itachi dengan lekat, bulir airmata sudah menggenang disana dan siap untuk tumpah kapanpun. Bibirnya gemetar menahan sakit, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat, bahkan menarik nafas pun Sasuke terlihat kepayahan.

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Be—besar... Besar sekali... Aku... Ah, sakit... Tak muat... Tubuhku terasa penuh... Seperti ada yang ingin mendorong keluar..."

Pandangan Itachi melembut dan sebisa mungkin ia mengukir senyum demi menenangkan adiknya. Ia menciumi lagi kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Sasuke dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Tangannya sudah pindah ke kepala adiknya, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Rileks, otouto... Ayo, coba tarik nafas panjang sekarang... Lihat, aku tak bergerak kan? Kau ingin bersatu denganku kan? Kita sudah bersatu, Sasuke... Aku sudah berada di dalam dirimu..." Bisik Itachi di antara ciuman-ciumannya, mencoba mensugesti adiknya. "Jangan mengejan, aku jadi sulit untuk memasukimu karena kau mendorongku, juga jangan tegang, kau menjepit penisku terlalu kuat, bisa-bisa penisku patah nanti..." Itachi masih menyelipkan sedikit candaan dalam kata-katanya.

Sasuke memandang Itachi, menyimak semua kata-katanya, bagai terkena hipnotis, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mengikuti instruksi darinya. Ia mulai menarik nafas panjang, merilekskan otot perutnya, dan mengendurkan kontraksi di lubangnya. Ciuman-ciuman Itachi, kata-kata lembut Itachi, wajah teduh nan tampan sang kakak, cukup mensugesti Uchiha bungsu ini untuk rileks dan tenang. Ia mempercayai Itachi—itu saja intinya.

"Pintar... Adikku ini pintar, hm?" Puji Itachi sambil melebarkan senyumnya, saat ia merasakan dorongan dan jepitan anus Sasuke sudah mengendur. "Itulah mengapa aku bangga padamu, Sasuke... Bahkan untuk hal ini pun, kau cepat belajar..."

"Nii-san... Aku cinta... Aku mencintaimu..." melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga, Sasuke... Kau milikku, segalanya untukku..." Bisik Itachi, tak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan 'cinta' adiknya yang polos barusan.

Merasakan sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja, Itachi mulai bergerak—melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat 'tertunda'. Ia kembali mendorong masuk dan tentunya kali ini sudah lebih mudah. Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat seluruh bagian penisnya sudah terkubur sempurna dalam lubang anus Sasuke.

"Nikmat sekali, Sasuke... Di dalam tubuhmu begitu hangat..." Desah Itachi sambil menciumi bibir Sasuke, mengulumnya lembut.

Si bungsu hanya mengangguk cepat masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lehar Itachi, menghirup aroma maskulin namun begitu menenangkan milik kakaknya disana. Masih tertinggal rasa sakit dan mulas sebenarnya, tapi sudah lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya. Ia melingkarkan kakinya juga di pinggang Itachi dan sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Penismu... Panas... Nii-san... Berkedut... Di dalam sini..." Erang Sasuke malu.

Oh, kata-kata polos namun erotis milik Sasuke membuat Itachi nyaris kehilangan kendali, ia segera mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman ganasnya mencegah adiknya ini berbicara kotor lagi atau dia akan menjadi pecundang karena klimaks 'sebelum waktunya'. Merasakan adiknya juga memberikan sinyal untuk melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, Itachi pun mulai bergerak, maju mundur dalam tempo lambat. Alasannya jelas, agar ia tak cepat menuju klimaks, dan kedua Itachi tak mau menyakiti adiknya. Ini pertama kali.

Si sulung menikmati setiap gesekan di penisnya, bagaimana penisnya masuk ke dalam gua hangat dan sempit adiknya. Ditambah erangan dan rintihan si bungsu yang terdengar begitu memanja dan erotis. Matanya tak lepas memandang adik kesayangannya. Setiap sodokan penisnya selalu menyebabkan pekikan manis meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Manis... Manis sekali, otouto..."

"Nnh... Yaah... Nii-san... Mngh... Aku... Tidak manis... Bakaa... Haahh..."

Merasa tak sabar dan sepertinya ada yang kurang, Sasuke ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Itachi. Ia ingin Itachi melakukannya dengan lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Ia ingin Itachi menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya—yang tadi sempat membuatnya terbang ke surga.

"Y—yang tadi... Nii-san... Lebih cepat... Lebih dalam... Aku ingin kau menyentuh... Yang tadi..." Pinta Sasuke di antara lenguhannya.

Tentu Itachi mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia ingin kelenjar prostatnya dihantam oleh penisnya. Ah, Sasuke benar-benar cepat belajar. Setelah memberi ciuman hangat di bibir Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah berkata 'bersiaplah, aku akan membawamu ke surga yang kau inginkan'.

Segera, Itachi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Sasuke dan menaruhnya di pundaknya, sementara ia sedikit mengarahkan penisnya ke atas menuju titik kenikmatan Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar ingin diserang. Dalam sekali hentakan, Itachi langsung menabrak titik itu, seringai tipis muncul di pinggir bibirnya.

"A-Aaaghhh... N—Nii-san... Agghh... Yaaa... Di... Situuu... Hhhhh..." Jerit Sasuke spontan.

Kepalanya terhempas dalam di bantal, dengan mata yang membelalak, ah terlihat juga airmatanya mengalir di sudut matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar meneriakkan segala rasa nikmat yang sedang menyelimutinya. Si sulung juga merasakan jari adiknya begitu gemetar mencengkeram lengan atasnya. Begitu nikmatnya kah?

"Apapun untuk adikku..." Jawab Itachi lembut.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, masih dengan gerakan pinggul maju mundurnya yang kian lama kian dalam dan cepat, Itachi juga mulai meraih penis Sasuke yang terabaikan sejak tadi, begitu keras dan berkedut, oh bahkan penis itu mungkin sejak tadi sudah meneteskan precum, karena perut Sasuke ada sedikit genangan cairan kental dan lengket.

Kali ini Itachi menciumi leher Sasuke, membuat beberapa tanda di sana, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok penis Sasuke dengan gerakan yang cepat tentunya. Ia bisa merasakan otot anus Sasuke yang berkontraksi, berkedut dengan ritmis, memijat penisnya yang sedang melakukan invasi di dalam sana. Ah, Itachi tak tahan, ingin rasanya ia klimaks saat itu juga, melepas segala hasratnya.

"Jangan ditahan, otouto... Aku tahu kau dekat..." bisiknya di leher adiknya sambil bibirnya naik ke telinganya, menjilati daun telinga adiknya yang sensitif.

"Hng... Ngng... Mnn... Hhh... Aku... Memang... Aaughh... Yaah... Aku... Nii-san... Aku dekaatt... Oohhh..."

Mendengarnya jelas membuat Itachi lega, ia juga sudah mendekati batasnya, dan tentu saja ia senang karena bisa membuat adiknya merasa senang dan nikmat. Ia menciumi kaki dan betis hingga lutut Sasuke yang berada di pundaknya tadi dengan sayang. Penisnya semakin disodokkannya dalam-dalam, berkali-kali ia tabrak kelenjar prostat yang sudah membengkak di dalam sana demi membuat adiknya merasa nikmat.

"Keluarkan, sayang... Adikku sayang... Kesayanganku... Jangan ditahan..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan menggila, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, hingga membuat Itachi memejamkan matanya untuk rileks dan klimaks, pasalnya cengkeraman anus Sasuke ke penisnya semakin ketat dan berkedut, ditambah dengan gerakan pinggul Sasuke yang memutar. Itachi nyaris gila.

"Ke—keluar! AAARGHH! NII-SAN!"

Spontan Sasuke mengangkat pantatnya dan menarik tubuh Itachi ke pelukannya, mendekapnya erat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Itachi, masih menggelinjang, penis si bungsu memuntahkan lahar panasnya hingga membuat lengket perut dan dadanya. Lubang anusnya berkontraksi hebat seolah mengunci penis Itachi yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"SASUKE!" Seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

Ternyata si sulung pun sudah mencapai batasnya. Ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi, entah sudah berapa jam Itachi menahan segala hasratnya dan di puncak kegiatan mereka, Sasuke malah mengunci penisnya di dalam, tak tertahankan lagi, Itachi pun ikut menyemburkan benih cintanya di dalam lubang sang adik.

"N—nii-san... Panas... Kau memenuhiku..." Rintih Sasuke malu masih memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kakak.

Setelah memanggil kembali 'kesadarannya' yang sempat terbang ke surga beberapa detik ketika klimaks barusan, Itachi membuka matanya saat mendengar suara adiknya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya dan menciumi samping kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. Nikmat sekali, Itachi masih tak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar bercinta dengan adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa sakit, otouto?" Bisik Itachi hangat di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah kemudia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya di bantal. Ia membuka matanya, memandang sosok tampan sang kakak lalu meraba pipinya, mengulas senyum tipis untuk sang tercinta.

"Terima kasih, nii-san... Telah menjadi yang pertama untukku... Dan membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan..." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara lelah dan masih terputus-putus oleh nafasnya yang terengah.

Itachi mendengus lega sambil menghujani wajah Sasuke dengan ciuman sayang dan hangatnya. Apapun untuk kesayangannya, apapun untuk Sasuke. Itachi mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke, penisnya yang sudah melemas pun melesak keluar yang diiringi oleh ringisan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, otouto..." Jawab Itachi singkat, namun cukup untuk menjawab pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Benarkah yang dikatakannya itu? Dalam arti apakah 'cinta' yang disebut Itachi? Bagaimanapun mereka bersaudara, dan mereka laki-laki, pernyataan 'cinta' Itachi barusan membuat pikiran Sasuke menerka-nerka maksud dari kata-kata itu.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari saudara...Kekasih misalnya..." lanjut Itachi seolah tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikiran adiknya.

"..."

.

.

.

Dan setelah insiden 'mimpi basah' itu, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Uchiha bersaudara ini. Tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, Itachi yang isi kepalanya hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke, lalu Sasuke yang selalu mengagumi kakaknya sejak kecil, selalu bergantung pada si sulung, kini mereka –'terpaksa' naik satu level dari hubungan antar saudara menjadi hubungan rahasia yang terlarang.

Tapi mereka bahagia dalam surga yang mereka ciptakan berdua. Tak peduli apa kata orang, tak peduli akan resiko, mereka sudah saling menukarkan jiwa mereka, mereka merasa 'lengkap'. Tak hanya darah mereka yang bersatu, tak hanya ikatan batin mereka yang saling bertaut, tapi juga tubuh—raga kasar mereka kini sudah menjadi satu.

"Nii-san... A—aku... Mimpi..."

"Yuruse, Sasuke... Mata kondo da..."

"Dasar pembohong..."

"Aku benar-benar tak ada waktu sekarang, Sasuke... Nanti malam, okay?"

"Kau sudah berjanji, nii-san..."

"Tentu... Bersiaplah untuk menerima cinta dariku nanti malam..."

"Bo—bodoh! Tak perlu dikatakan begitu juga..."

"Aku berangkat, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

 ** _End._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 **A/N : So, ini fic terakhir gue, Artemis Templar pamit wkwkwk... Untuk dua fic gue yang belum gue beresin (Secret dan LDR) mau gue DC, udah gak ada minat lagi untuk nulis. Pertama, yah fans ItaSasu di Indonesia itu sedikit, jadi gue gak semangat, so next plan gue adalah gue mau nulis fic dalam bahasa Inggris, sekalian ngasah bahasa Inggris gue, grammar dan literasinya. Kedua, GUE KEASYIKAN ERPEAN! RP LOH RP = ROLEPLAY! Gue lagi menikmati peran gue sebagai Itachi sekarang, dan gue bahagia dikelilingi banyak Sasuke. Seperti yang gue bilang tadi pan? ItaSasu di Indo sedikit, tapi di luar negeri bejibun... apalagi setelah pil iler NS eps 481, entah mengapa roleplayer Sasuke mendadak banyak yang muncul dan nyari Itachi... Ya gue seneng lah diharemin sama pantat ayam yang manisnya gak tertolong itu.**

 **So, gitu aja, ini fic terakhir gue, untuk informasi kalian yang suka ItaSasu, ini fic untuk memperingati ItaSasu day yang jatuh pada tanggal 23 November (harusnya emang dipublish besok). KOK 23 NOVEMBER? ALASANNYA APA? BILANG AJA LU PENGEN IKUT-IKUTAN NARUSASU DAY? Woles gais, ItaSasu day itu sudah lebih dulu ada, dan punya arti... 23 itu dibacanya 2 : Ni, 3 : San... sementara November itu bulan 11 dimana mereka menyingkat angka 1 dari 'Ichi' menjadi 'I' ... jadi 11/23 dibaca 'ii nii-san' yang artinya 'kakak yang baik' . ItaSasu day memang memberatkan pada Itachi melihat Sasuke yang demikian cintanya pada Itachi dan bagaimana Itachi selalu sabar menghadapi adiknya (canonly) , so di Jepang sana, mereka bilangnya 'ii ni-san no hi' (Hari Kakak yang Baik). Itulah dasar dari lahirnya ItaSasu day... itu sudah lama pun, sejak tahun 2004 dicetuskannya... Haha...**

 **Selamat tinggal, terima kasih udah setia jadi reader gue, gue mau pindah, gak di ffn lagi, sekalipun stay di ffn mungkin bakalan bikin akun baru dan dipastikan fic gue dalam bahasa Inggris semua... wkwkwk... Tetap cinta ItaSasu ya, mereka Uchiha bersaudara yang feelnya sampe ke kokoro... Oia, gue punya page namanya "ItaSasu UchihaCest" di FB, gue sering post pic2 ItaSasu dari brotherly sampe ke hard, sejauh ini kita baru punya 3 admin, gue owner, 1 admin dari Jerman, 1 dari Italia dan 1 dari Spanyol. Kalau mau join dan jadi admin, silakan like pagenya dan PM page nya, nanti gue add, dan gue jadikan admin.**

.

 ** _Please leave your review, this is my very last goodbye._**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Artemis Templar._**


End file.
